Ashley did 35 fewer sit-ups than Emily in the morning. Ashley did 13 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Emily do?
Ashley did 13 sit-ups, and Emily did 35 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $13 + 35$ sit-ups. She did $13 + 35 = 48$ sit-ups.